


[Podfic] Detention

by MistbornHero



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Detention, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Umbridge's Penn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Edward gets detention. Umbridge is not amused.





	[Podfic] Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Detention](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467525) by Song. 



cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/HERE) | 00:04:18 | 3 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11D5QkhwWxf68LMEbsy2wm-J9rj0KsqJd) | 00:04:18 | 3 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xlz69p0539ljnih/FMA-Detention.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:18 | 3 MB


End file.
